Life of Leather Pants
by chibijem
Summary: The short life of a pair of leather pants Aine gave to Sakuya.....


Life of Leather Pants

By

Chibijem

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein and am making no financial gain from this work of fiction.

A/N: The image of Sakuya singing in leather pants popped into my head and would not leave me be; this story is the end result. I hope you like it.

"What's this?" Ookuchi Sakuya asked when Yukimura Aine handed him a festively wrapped box.

"I saw them and thought you would look sexy in them." She blushed. "That's not to say you don't look sexy in other things, you do. I just….." She raised a hand to her face in embarrassment.

Sakuya laughed, the sound a deep caress. "Arigatou, Aine." He carefully peeled the paper off, smiling at the look of exasperation washing over his lady's face as he took his time unwrapping. He took the lid off and pushed away the tissue paper to reveal a pair of black leather pants, flames the color of his eyes racing up the legs.. He ran his hand over the inky leather. He then stretched up to place a kiss to Aine's lips. "Arigatou for thinking of me."

She leaned down where he was sitting to rest her forehead against his. "I always think of you."

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

Aine was watching the encore from the wings and thought Sakuya was in prefect form. She took a breath when he rested a foot on a speaker making the leather pants she had given him pull tight across his firm bottom. He wore those pants as often as he could much to her delight; she had been right: he looked incredibly sexy in them. She was pulled out of her trance when she heard Sakuya thanking the audience and then the band running by her, kissing her as they went to their dressing room. She smiled up at Sakuya when he sauntered up to her; she accepted his warm kiss and then pushed him away. "You're all sweaty."

"I thought you liked it." He leered at her, pulling her along as he strolled to the band's room.

They came into the room and Maria, Yuki's wife, all but tackled the singer. "You looked super sexy tonight." She told him, winking at Aine.

"Oi! What about me?" Yuki whined.

"You were sexy too; but there's something about a sweaty man in leather pants…." Maria shivered in delight.

Yuki's face fell while the others laughed. "Getting to be old there, Yuki." Santa laughed.

The guitarist went over to Aine, "Give Maria the name of the store where you got them, would you?" He pleaded.

"Consider it done." She replied, giggling. "Anything for you, Yuki."

"Aine, I may need your help." Sakuya called out from behind a changing screen.

Aine walked around the screen and saw the love of her life sitting on a chair, the leather pants undone but still on, "What's the matter?" She knelt at his feet, hands on his knees.

"One thing about leather anything, you sweat and then they are hell trying to take off." He told her sheepishly. "Can you pull the legs?"

Aine laughed softly and grabbed one leg and pulled as the singer moved about trying to dislodge the leather from his wet skin. They managed to get one leg off with some effort and when Santa made a comment about the noise, Sakuya yelled back that at least he had a girl who would help him. When they finally managed to remove the pants, Aine handed Sakuya a towel and he headed for the shower. She carefully hung the much loved garment on a hanger to take to the cleaners. Before coming to the venue, Sakuya had debated on whether to wear them and gave in seeing Aine's pleading face. She would not make him wear them again, but it was worth seeing him in them once during a concert.

The morning papers all commented on the band's attire especially the leather outfit Sakuya had worn, saying it had made the females in the audience go wild. Aine smiled at him over the paper as they ate a late breakfast. "Told you so." She chided.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

Aine was standing with Maria during a photo shoot for **/\**ucifer's new album; she noticed Yuki wearing a similar pair of leather pants, his with purple flames. "I see you got him a pair." Aine said watching the band move from pose to pose. They were all similarly dressed in various garments made of leather. "He looks really good in them."

Maria did not take her eyes off her sexy, long haired husband. "The very next day. After seeing Saku-chan in them, I could not get the image of Yuki in a pair out of my head; I knew he would be irresistible. And boy was I right," she sighed. "The minute he got them on, I could not keep my hands off him. He was just so…..Ooooo!" Maria shivered in remembrance. "Thank you for giving me the shop's information."

"Not a problem." Aine replied. "I have to stop by there and pick up Sakuya's Christmas present."

"Dare I ask?" Maria looked at the young girl.

"I got him a duster and a leather vest. I was thinking about a shirt but that would be too much for me to handle." She laughed.

"He'll love anything you get him."

"He told me he didn't want anything, but he looks so good in leather."

"I may have to make a stop myself and get something for Yuki too." She held out a coffee to her guitarist husband when he came up to them. "Looking really good there. Am I going to have to beat all your fans off you when we leave?"

"They can look all they want. I only have eyes for you and you're the only one that matters." Yuki replied, taking a sip of the hot beverage. He turned to Aine, "Now how do I compare to Sakuya, Aine-chan?" He asked turning a full circle to show off his own leather pants.

"Very sexy." Aine laughed. "Sorry Maria."

"Iie, he is sexy." She stood on tiptoe to kiss her husband.

"And I'm what exactly?" Sakuya inquired coming up to the threesome.

"You're mine," Aine was engulfed in a hug.

"That's right and you are mine." Sakuya finished.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

Aine raced down the corridor, Yuki and the rest of the band on her heels. "Aine-chan, be careful." Yuki called out when she almost slipped. They had been waiting for Sakuya for a meeting at the record company and he had not shown. Then the phone call came asking for Aine; she had turned ashen listening to the caller. Hanging up the phone, she told them it was the hospital and that Sakuya had been in an accident. They asked at the nurse's desk and were given directions to his room.

"Sakuya!" Aine exclaimed when she opened the door and saw him on the bed, bandages everywhere. She tossed her things onto a nearby chair and took the hand he held out to her. "Look at you," her voice held tears and worry.

"Heki," he assured her, bringing her hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

"And I'm the Emperor." Santa said, taking in the condition of their singer. "What the hell happened to you?" He asked slumping into another chair.

"Are you going to be alright?" Yuki asked, sitting on the window ledge.

"It's mostly scratches, cuts and abrasions." The singer answered.

"What happened?" Aine sat on the bed next to the injured singer, running her fingers through his thick, black hair.

"I was riding past the park and a little boy ran out chasing a ball. I hit the brakes and the motorcycle skidded on some loose gravel; it and I ended up traveling sideways on the street a bit." The explanation began. He motioned to his leg and arm," There was quite a bit of street grit in the wounds so they put me on the antibiotic drip." He indicated the IV next to him.

"And the little boy?" Towa asked.

"He's fine, scared him pretty badly, but he's fine. His mother was the one to call an ambulance."

"How long will you be laid up?" Atsuro voiced.

"As long as I don't develop an infection or other problems, a couple of weeks. The doctor said I should be fairly sore for a few days to a week." He shifted on the bed and let a groan out.

"Daijoubu?" Aine moved away just a bit.

"I'm getting stiff." Sakuya pulled her back against him. Just then a nurse came in carrying a bag with his personal belongings and handed it to him. He opened the bag and pulled out his beloved leather pants. "Shimatta," he sighed.

"Man, look at them." Santa's voiced everyone's amazement.

"They're almost shredded." Yuki hopped off his perch and crossed to the bed, fingering what was left of the garment. "They probably saved you from further injury." He told the couple.

"They can be replaced; Sakuya can't be." Aine replied, turning to look into ocean blue eyes. "I'm just glad you were wearing them. If you had been wearing anything else…." She let the idea hang, not even wanting to think about it."

"I know, koiishi. But they were just about broken in." Sakuya lamented.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

Sakuya looked up from the keyboard when Aine laid a box on top of the piano. "What's this?"

"I thought I would get you another pair." She answered, leaning on the top of the instrument. She watched as he opened the box and pulled out another, almost exact duplicate, pair of leather pants. "You looked so good in the other pair; I don't want to deny your fans."

"Just our fans?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, me too." She laughed as she was pulled into his lap. Laughter turned into something else when he pressed a passionate kiss to her warm, waiting lips.

"Arigatou, Aine. For always think of me." He told her before devouring her lips again, the leather pants forgotten.

FIN


End file.
